


黯

by sonoda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonoda/pseuds/sonoda
Summary: 存档于2019年末ff14oc的文，双男精





	黯

瓦伦丁诺/沃特博得  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
雨一直在下，小小的山洞显然不能抵御雨水和刮进来的寒风，瓦伦丁诺捡了些枯枝生起火，又用没用的叶子和布料挡在洞口，才让这里变的…更适合伤员了一点。黑发男人还是昏迷着，身上湿哒哒的衣服和伤口都已经被瓦伦丁诺处理好了，可瓦伦丁诺添柴火到第六次，他还是没有醒。

瓦伦丁诺靠在男人身边的墙壁上，手指轻轻摸着沃特博得的黑发，从发顶到额头，再从额头划到高挺的鼻梁，最终稍稍停在他右眼皮的疤痕处。他往日不会这么对这个男人，毕竟他们说浅一点只是雇佣关系，说深一点…是他用来折磨的猎鹰而已，但这种时候不同。猎鹰闭上了眼，翅膀滴着血，完全失去了攻击性，像路边捡到的湿透了的小雏鸟，安安静静的躺着，眉头放松——

他怎么可以放松呢？瓦伦丁诺莫名生起一阵火来，他不是很容易有情绪变化，但今天，如果沃特博得一直好好听他的话，乖乖拿着那把枪刃站在他身旁，完全不会有这些事情来，他坏了他的计划，不仅如此，还把自己折腾的满身是伤，差点被逼上绝路啊，如果不是瓦伦丁诺还留着最后一招，他们今晚都已经结束了。他又怎么可以不听他的话呢？

无名火烧着瓦伦丁诺的理智，他有些生气的用手指撬开那张紧闭的薄唇，用指尖在沃特博得的唇齿间打转，刻意把那条平日里笨拙的舌头搅和，看着男人唇上被口水粘的亮晶晶，在篝火下泛着闪烁光。瓦伦丁诺俯下身，吻上了沃特的唇瓣，他的动作比刚才用手指还要粗暴，牙齿磕在沃特的牙齿上，狠狠含住沃特的唇齿吮吸，用舌头把沃特的口腔内壁一遍一遍的碾过，入口味道全是铁锈味，沃特博得伤的有多重？瓦伦丁诺一想到额头就突突得跳，他报复似的一直吻着，直到把沃特的嘴唇吻到微微肿起才稍微停下。

不是别的什么原因，那双紧闭的湖蓝色眼睛稍微睁开了。

沃特博得醒了。

瓦伦丁诺好整以暇单手撑在沃特耳边，一点没有被抓包的窘迫，反倒是沃特博得跟他对视了一瞬就偏过头。

“怕什么？”瓦伦丁诺俯下身脸贴在沃特的脸颊侧，男人的脸上温度很烫，看来受伤之后的发热还没有过去，瓦伦丁诺轻轻咬住精灵敏感的耳朵，感受他在自己动作下轻微的颤抖，忍不住低笑了起来，“知道自己哪里做错了吗？”

听到这句话，沃特博得却突然转过头与他对视，瞳孔里倒映着的是跳跃的篝火，他紧抿着嘴唇一言不发。以前沃特从没有用这种眼神看过他。

瓦伦丁诺被沃特的眼神瞬间崩断了本来还勉强能压制住的理智，他起身捏住沃特的脖颈，脸上一丝笑容也没有，“你觉得你没有错。”

沃特被他捏的根本发不出声音，却也不挣扎，像是认命一般闭上了眼睛。

瓦伦丁诺复而附身再次噙住黑发男人的薄唇，手上丝毫没有放松，他挤开男人的齿缝狠狠吮吸，不留余地的抢夺沃特口腔中仅剩的空气，等到男人快到极限时才松手，嘴唇却也没有离开，他能感受到男人的胸膛在激烈的起伏，舌头挣扎着想要从他那里讨来一点空气，却被他的舌头缠住不能动弹，小山洞里都是他们唇舌相接发出的啧啧水声，瓦伦丁诺把沃特的嘴巴来来回回欺负了好久，才有点恋恋不舍的放开。

黑发男人躺在地上喘气，眼角已经染上了浅红色，嘴唇被吻得肿起，湖蓝色的双眼失了焦。

“你以为我会杀了你？我早就说过，才不会让你那么轻易就死掉，别做一死了之的美梦了。”瓦伦丁诺舔了舔唇，男人这个样子更加激起了他的报复欲望，“好好享受吧，惩罚才刚刚开始。”

“别...”沃特下意识出声，声音沙哑的不成样子，“别再做那种事了。”

哪种事？瓦伦丁诺觉得好笑，今天这个男人不知道为什么十分反常，总做些和平时不一样的事，是高烧的原因吗？不过这样倒好，他喜欢看到这样的沃特博得。

他把手伸进男人腰侧的衣服里，沃特的伤在肩部，离胸口很近，如果敌人的攻击再偏一点就会被击穿心脏......就算避开了要害却也几乎被捅了个对穿，鲜血没命的往出涌，着实让给他处理伤口的瓦伦丁诺头疼了半天，但他腰侧却是一点伤都没有的。沃特的腰精瘦又结实，摸起来手感很好，又因为发热更多了点软绵的触感，瓦伦丁诺单手扣住沃特的腰，低头伸出舌头在靠近小腹的地方打转，另一只手攀上沃特的胸口，在健壮胸肌上揉捏，不时按压揉捏他胸前的小点。

沃特在他的动作下紧绷着身子，瓦伦丁诺不用看都能想到，这个男人已经紧咬住了下唇来不让自己发出声音，就想平时一样。

玩了一会，瓦伦丁诺把手放在了沃特的下身，那里在他有意无意的照顾下已经有点微微抬头的趋势，“不是很不愿意吗，怎么就硬了。”瓦伦丁诺隔着裤子轻轻捏着鼓起来的那一包，听到男人终于忍不住发出了一声喘息。

“对，就是这样才乖嘛。”瓦伦丁诺又起身吻了吻男人的唇部以示奖励。他解开男人的腰带，把裤子褪到腿部一半，握住了沃特已经半硬的分身。瓦伦丁诺戴着皮质的硬半指手套，表面有些凹凸不平，只要手一动作沃特就会跟着颤抖。

也不知道是不是手套太过坚硬，沃特被撸了几下后就已经完全硬了，而且反应特别剧烈，每次撸动都会从嗓子里发出低沉细微的闷哼，“是不是很爽？我看你很喜欢。”瓦伦丁诺用嘴含住了男人的性器，只浅浅的在铃口打转，并不深入的轻轻舔舐，沃特终于在他毫无预兆的动作下啊了一声，声响回荡在山洞里，瓦伦丁诺满意的退出去，坐起来欣赏男人的窘迫和不知所措。

沃特博得捂着自己的嘴，眼睛紧闭一动不动在装死，但泛红的耳尖暴露了他的心情。

“你也爽够了吧，是不是快忘了这是惩罚。”瓦伦丁诺把沃特的裤子完全褪下，粗暴的抬起男人的大腿，让后穴暴露在自己面前，随后掏出随身携带的药膏挖了一大块，往男人的肠肉里送。

里面紧实干涩，显然没有任何进行这种活动的准备，臀肉因为瓦伦丁诺的动作而紧张的收缩，虽然只进去了两个指节，但坚硬的指甲刮倒肉壁似乎弄痛了沃特博得，随着瓦伦丁诺的手指进出，他脸色开始由不正常的红色变得惨白，浑身肌肉颤抖着，牙齿把下唇咬的毫无血色。瓦伦丁诺也知道不能太着急，手指退出来摘了手套，又凑上去强硬的撬开沃特的唇齿和他接吻。沃特抬手想要推开他但受伤使不上力，被瓦伦丁诺死死按住，挣扎了几下就放弃了。

瓦伦丁诺知道如何让沃特放松，他放缓手上的力气，近乎温柔的抚摸沃特的腰腹，吻上精灵敏感的耳尖，用鼻尖下巴蹭沃特的脖颈，沃特慢慢的停止了发抖。瓦伦丁诺再次用沾满药膏的手指按压他后穴的肌肉，并在黑发男人的耳边低语，“你也不想太难受吧。”

“...”

意料之中的，没有得到回答，倔强猎鹰在他面前总是逆来顺受的样子，从来不逃，把瓦伦丁诺在他身上做的所有事当成理所当然的赎罪——想到这个，瓦伦丁诺眸中暗了暗，把刚生起的那点怜惜都抛到脑后去。

这次的拓宽比上次要容易很多，男人的肌肉比刚才放松，手指活动下里面潮湿松软了些，感觉时候差不多了，瓦伦丁诺抽出了手指，解放出早就硬的不行的分身，抵在了湿润泛着水光的穴口。

他停顿了一下，想看看沃特做出点有趣的反应，但沃特紧绷着下颌，额角渗出薄汗，还是一副装死到底、任人宰割的模样，一丝声音也不愿意发出来，瓦伦丁诺便不再等，按着沃特的双腿根部进入了他。男人里面还是有点艰涩，但至少能勉强吞下瓦伦丁诺的肉棒，柔软的肠肉紧紧夹着瓦伦丁诺，爽得他略微失神，他能感觉到在他进入的那一刻沃特的内壁紧张的收缩了一下。

瓦伦丁诺突然就起了逗他玩的兴致，一边在沃特的肉穴里搅动抽插，一边俯身啃咬男人的乳尖，含糊不清的对沃特道，“既然你这么喜欢忍，不如我们来玩个游戏...”他突然挺腰整根没入了男人的身体里，接着丝毫不给沃特喘气的时间，就开始猛烈的抽插，每次都狠狠顶撞在最里面的肠壁上，“如果你能一直保持不发出声音的话...那么今晚我就只干你一次，但是只要你叫了一声，那我就会多上你一次，怎么样？”

沃特在猝不及防的猛烈操干下再次偏过头，下颌线绷成一条清晰的线，这幅样子，咬牙忍得很辛苦吧，不回答也没有关系，本就不需要沃特的回答，瓦伦丁诺不是在征求他的意见。

男人的修长双腿被瓦伦丁诺用力按住，膝盖都要被贴到胸口，下身本来已经硬起来的分身在瓦伦丁诺的动作下无助的上下摇摆着，尚且还有些干涩的紧实穴口被坚硬的肉刃贯穿，每次都从穴口狠狠捅到嘴里面，嫩肉在摩擦下逐渐充血，沃特博得的呼吸紊乱，在瓦伦丁诺的攻势下下意识发出抽气声。两人的交合处有透明色的黏液渗出来，是刚才涂进去的药膏混着肠液，噗嗤水声在山洞里回响。  
  
“哈啊...哈...”  
  
沃特的身体烫的厉害，汗水打湿了鬓角，紧锁的眉头睫毛颤抖，瓦伦丁诺不知道男人在这种时候会想些什么，但他满心满眼有这个男人了。他俯身咬在沃特精壮的胸脯上，牙齿尖挤压着男人微微挺立的乳尖，像头饥饿的野兽一样吮吸啃咬，沃特的浅色乳尖在他的动作下开始充血，越来越敏感，每次挤压都会换来男人的颤抖。瓦伦丁诺把男人胸膛弄的全是口水，留下了一堆渗血的吻痕堪堪停下。他直起身，分身却也没有丝毫缓和的意思，更硬的难受，他加快了速度狠狠顶弄男人已经被操到湿软的肉穴，沃特的手臂已经无疑识的挡在了眼睛前，瓦伦丁诺拨开男人的手臂，紧紧捏在手里不让他再有动作，他想好好看这个男人的所有反应，看这个平日里沉默的男人在他的攻势下会变得如何。  
  
他没想到的是，拉开挡着男人脸庞的手臂，看到的是眼角发红的沃特博得，和平日里完全不同的模样……男人哭了，一丝声音也没有发出就这么静静的流泪。  
  
这样就没有意思了，别哭啊……瓦伦丁诺低头亲吻着沃特博得的眼角，将那点微咸的液体吞咽下去，他们鼻尖贴着鼻尖，呼吸都乱的不成样子，在空气中互相交融。  
  
男人越是这样，瓦伦丁诺却也越兴奋，他下身硬的发痛，想看到更多、更多这个男人不曾有过的表情，只因为他而有的表情，越是这么想他就越不满足，他把头埋在男人颈间，寻找着男人最敏感脆弱的地方，一言不发的操弄着他。  
  
终于在顶弄到一块软肉的时候，沃特还是低声发出了喟叹，瓦伦丁诺找准这点猛烈攻击，男人慌乱的想要逃走，腰腹却被死死扣住不得动弹，强烈密集的快感让沃特压抑不住的低声叫喊。  
  
“把眼睛睁开。”瓦伦丁诺用不能违抗命令般的语气说，“看着我。”  
  
那双湖蓝色的眼角微微睁开，迷茫的看着瓦伦丁诺，发红的眼角有泪水淌下来，男人眉毛皱的很紧，面颊上浮现着不正常的红晕。瓦伦丁诺再次附身吻住他，这次的吻比前几次都还要粗暴，两人紧贴的胸膛全是汗水，混在一起打湿地上铺的衣物。瓦伦丁诺恨不得把沃特吞下肚去，怎么亲吻他都觉得不满足，他退开唇把手伸进男人的嘴里，修长的手指往男人喉间顶弄，沃特不住的干呕身体跟着痉挛，口水从瓦伦丁诺指尖滑落，黑色的头发被汗水打湿了一半，紧紧贴在脸上，双眼失焦。这双眼睛里什么也没有。  
  
瓦伦丁诺停下了动作，他把阴茎从男人体内抽出来，充血的穴口被操弄的太久没有办法闭合，肌肉收缩甚至在篝火照映下能看到里面亮晶晶的肠肉。沃特似乎以为这场莫名其妙的性爱已经结束，他瘫在地上大口呼吸着，身前的分身一跳一跳。这幅样子看进瓦伦丁诺眼里，他眯了眯眼睛，异色的虹膜里一片冰冷。  
  
山洞里重新陷入安静，除了柴火被烧得噼啪作响之外，就只有男人压抑着的小声喘息。  


  
  
  
“趴着。”  
  
瓦伦丁诺突然出声，引得地上的男人吓了一跳，沃特那双蓝色的眸子看过来，似在询问这句话的含义，却在看到黑暗中瓦伦丁诺的表情后僵住了。  
  
“我叫你趴着，听见了吗？”瓦伦丁诺失去了耐心，他用手轻轻拍了拍沃特发热的面颊，很轻，羞辱之感却一点也不少。沃特博得握了握拳，咬牙撑起身体，软绵无力的四肢还有肩头和后穴的钝痛都让他眼前发黑。  
  
似乎嫌他的动作太慢，瓦伦丁诺用按着他的后颈把他头抵在地上，这一下根本没有留力，受伤的肩头碰到了地面，沃特痛的险些昏厥过去。瓦伦丁诺并不在意他的死活，抬手在他臀部落下一巴掌，手掌与结实的臀肉碰撞出清脆的声音，沃特喉间发出闷哼，努力把头埋进手臂间，咬牙对抗羞耻而剧烈的疼痛。  
  
“抬高点。”冰冷的声音又从背后传了过来。  
  
沃特博得下意识照做，重伤的身体几乎要支撑不了这样的动作，肌肉一直脱力痉挛，冷汗直淌而下，沃特博得不知道瓦伦丁诺接下来要做什么，未知的恐惧让他喉头发紧。  
  
又是一段短暂的安静，背后窸窸窣窣的声音，瓦伦丁诺拿出了什么东西，接着破空声传来，臀部火辣辣的痛，  
  
——瓦伦丁诺在用皮带打他。  
  
两下、三下，四下，柔软的皮带应声而至，瓦伦丁诺每次都毫不留力，沃特博得再也忍受不了这种疼痛，惨叫出声，身体向前匍匐想要躲开这样的嘲弄侮辱，但瓦伦丁诺并没有给他这个机会，坚硬的龙骑士高靴用力踩在他背部，鞋底凹凸不平的花纹弄的沃特生疼，皮带抽打在臀部、高肿的后穴，还不时蹭到已经半软下去的分身上，沃特从惨叫逐渐脱力，声音带上了哭腔，痛苦一阵阵向他袭来，大脑一片空白。  
  
生不如死。  
  
比被敌人的到捅穿还痛。  
  
瓦伦丁诺看着男人逐渐失去力气，每次皮带抽打臀部都会跟着一跳，被打的地方高高肿起，与身上太多战斗留下来的疤痕交相呼应，他声音越是痛苦瓦伦丁诺就越兴奋。  
  
“知道你做错了什么？”  
  
“唔…对不起……哈啊……对不起。”  
  
“说啊？”瓦伦丁诺连抽好几下，“你做错了什么？”  
  
沃特说不出来，他几乎失去了思考能力，只能哭着道歉，在这种痛苦中逐渐有些异样的快感渗出来，沃特不知道自己在想些什么，那些惨叫的声音仿佛不是自己发出来的，意识脱离肉体渐渐漂浮，他听见自己崩溃一样的喊声，接着再也支撑不住瘫在地上，高潮的快感压过疼痛，他连声音都被淹没在了里面。  
  
是的，沃特博得就这么被抽射了——黑发精灵几乎赤裸的趴在地上，浑身颤抖微弱的抽泣着，肩膀处的绷带已经渗出了血色，臀部被红肿甚至青紫色淤青，身下的衣物染上了白色浊液。  
  
“竟然射了……”他听见瓦伦丁诺冷笑一声，接着腰部被从后面拽起，一根熟悉的粗大硬物插进了红肿的后穴里，“看看你这幅样子，你就知道你是个什么东西了。”  
  
  
接下来又是漫无止境的做爱，因为姿势的原因瓦伦丁诺进入的更深，刚才从高潮中还没缓过来的沃特身体滚烫，肠壁收缩的很紧，半昏迷着被提起来操干，他臀部被每次毫不留情的撞击弄得苦不堪言，瓦伦丁诺的力度像是要捅穿他的身体。  
  
不知道昏过去几次，每次迷迷糊糊醒来时都姿势不同。也许按瓦伦丁诺所说的游戏，他今晚就会被干死在这里吧，沃特大脑迟钝的想，这种可笑的死法倒也配他，短暂清醒时间沃特还有空自嘲，最终意识陷入一片黑暗中。  
  
  
*  
  
后半夜雨终于停了，篝火也快要熄灭。瓦伦丁诺把沃特博得来回折腾了大半夜，沃特被折磨得奄奄一息，像块破布一样被他玩弄。瓦伦丁诺射了好几次，却一次也没有把精液留在沃特体内，倒不是嫌处理起来太过麻烦——他也知道这种东西留在体内，一个不当沃特就会这样死掉了。  
  
瓦伦丁诺还不想让这个玩具这么快死掉。  
  
他给男人重新包扎好，喂了药品和咏唱，确认他情况尚且稳定下来，才重新合衣在沃特身边坐下。  
  
明天一早他就要带着昏迷的沃特启程，到时候早已联系上的部下会来接应，瓦伦丁诺会送沃特博得去最好的医疗设施里治疗，确保他这条命万无一失——  
  
——只要死不了，你永远别想逃。  
  
他垂眸抚摸着沃特博得的黑发，摩挲良久，最终低下头轻轻的吻了吻男人的薄唇。  
  
篝火慢慢黯淡下去。  


end.


End file.
